


Enemies on the Homefront

by delphinium2, Mullet, Pendragon451



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, I try, Light Fluff in some parts, Molestation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Peter, Protective Tony, Scared Peter, Tags May Change, Whump to come, Worried Peter, Worried Tony, dont hate, hate will be blocked, this fic sucks but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium2/pseuds/delphinium2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullet/pseuds/Mullet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon451/pseuds/Pendragon451
Summary: When a simple night at home turns into Tony and Peter's worst nightmare, how long can they last before it spirals out of hand?Trigger warnings- light swearing, heavy whumpage, and very hurt Tony, and later Peter, but not too graphic (I hope)I haven’t added anything just changed it to a massive one shot- epilogue still to come:)IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING NICE OR CONSTRUCTIVE TO COMMENT DON’T COMMENT AT ALL - I can’t stress this enough...





	Enemies on the Homefront

**Author's Note:**

> The general plot fic is heavily based off a fic I read a long time ago, and I can't remember the title or the author of that amazing, yet sadly discarded work. Kudos to them for giving me inspiration ;D 
> 
> Love all of you guys, and please let me know if I should continue!!

“Ay! Hands off!”

Peter swatted at the bigger hand that had delved into his bowl of popcorn, twisting his body so he could glare at the perpetrator. Tony laughed and retracted his hand, propping himself up on his elbows once more and clutching the game controller tightly as he munched on the stolen kernels.

“Aw, come on! You can’t share with me?” Peter scowled from where he sat in front of the bed, picking his own controller back up and pressing the pause button on their game so the other couldn’t beat him while he was distracted.

“Excuse me, you had your own freaking bowl.”

“Yeah but it’s empty.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Then go get another one.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t feel like getting up.”

“So that gives you permission to steal my food?”

“Pretty much.”

Peter sighed and gave a knowing smile, shaking his head at his dad’s antics. Tony shifted on his elbows, reaching forward and nudging Peter’s shoulder. “Aw, come on. Just share the bowl and I won’t bother you for food anymore.”

The younger huffed and rested back against the frame of the bed, giving off a façade of annoyance but really enjoying his night in with his father, as they rarely got them. The younger laughed, popping a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth and munching happily, right in Tony’s face. A small smile crossed Tony’s lips.

 

“You’re so mean,”

“It’s not called being mean,” Peter began, cradling his popcorn bowl close. “It’s called being protective.”

“It’s called being selfish.”

“Says the one who refused to let me have a single drop of pop at the lab last week.”

“Alright, that’s it!” Without warning, Tony set his controller aside and slid off the bed, wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him into his lap and into a tight headlock. 

“OW-! DAD-!” Tony grinned, holding Peter around the neck with one arm while he used his free hand to give Peter a hard noogie.

“Say Uncle!”

“NO-“

“SAY IT.”

“GET OFF!”

 

A cigarette fell to the concrete ground.

A heavy combat boot smashed the life out of it not long after.

“Bunch of idiots, if you ask me…” the taller male said with a grunt, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and glaring up at the window of the Stark Tower, watching as the father and son wrestled about. “Guess that’ll make it all the more fun when we kill ‘em.”

“But Felix,” began the shorter, flashing a sick grin, “We need to have fun with them first. We can’t just barge in there and shoot ‘em dead. Besides, the neighbours would hear. That wouldn’t be good.” The other simply nodded sighed heavily, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“Why the hell are we even wasting our time with them, Ray?  
They’re nothing special.”

“On the contrary, my friend, we are standing across the street from the Stark family; the genius father and adopted son who are changing lives all across the world. Christ, the smaller one is only 15 and he’s already got colleges asking for him.” The taller rolled his eyes.

“I fail to see how that affects anything.”

“Don’t you see, Felix? Their genius minds are what are going to make this game fun for us! We haven’t had a challenge like this in ages, and I don’t know you, but I’m practically brimming with excitement.” Felix sighed, pulling his hoodie down more over his muscular build. He thumbed his knife sitting in his pocket while he contemplated the other’s words. “…I guess they’re not too bad looking either, so that’ll be good for later.” Raymond patted his companion’s back.

“That’s the spirit, Felix! Now, come one. Let’s put a halt to their little party.”

After exchanging dark smirks, the pair crossed the still intersection and towards the household in long, slow strides…

“Shh- wait, wait, wait-”

Tony held up a hand in Peter’s direction, signalling for him to freeze in his spot as he quickly paused the game and set aside his controller. They had eventually stopped wrestling and returned to the console, figuring out soon enough that popcorn was just nothing special in fighting over.

Peter frowned a bit at his father’s uneasiness. He set his pop and controller down and watched as the other sat up on the bed and leaned towards the direction of the stairs, obviously straining to hear something. 

After a few seconds of silence, Peter chuckled awkwardly to break through the tension that hung thickly in the air. “Dad, you’re being weird again-”

“Shh!” Peter jumped slightly at Tony’s harsh stressing and shrunk back, slightly ashamed and even a bit nervous as he eyed the other’s tense body and narrowed eyes.

His father rarely acted like this, and when he did, bad events usually ensued his behaviour. It was like his dad just knew when things would go wrong. 

He didn’t have to wait long to find out what had his dad so worried, either, because a few seconds later, the sound of a table scraping noisily and quickly against the floor echoed loudly around the house.

Peter paled a tiny bit in response to this as Tony carefully rose to his feet. 

“There it is again…” he muttered. Licking his lips, the older Stark glanced briefly back at his son. “Peter. Stay put,” he instructed sternly before turning back towards the stairs. The younger shook his head, standing and taking a step towards the other. 

“Dad-“

“Just stay there. I’ll be right back.”

“Dad-!”

“I mean it.” Peter froze in his tracks at the glare his hero was giving him. His dad’s expression then softened at the scared look Peter was sporting. “Please, Peter… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“But Dad-“

“Stay.” Peter wilted at the firm tone that laced his dad’s voice. He then knew he had no choice but to step back and sit idly yet reluctantly back on the floor. Content, Tony turned and grabbed a wrench off of their nearby workbench. The elder then turned back around and stealthily crept down the stairs and out of sight. 

Peter shifted awkwardly on the bed, his brown eyes never leaving the stairs on the other side of the room.

 

After a few more minutes of nothing, Peter’s worry grew tenfold. “Dad...” he hissed, standing once again and walking cautiously towards the stairs, as if something would jump out and grab him if he got too close. “Dad, please come back up…!”

Silence immediately met his small pleas. 

Peter licked his lips and placed his foot on the first step, peering down into the dark abyss. Goosebumps rattled his skin as a feeling of dread and uneasiness ghosted over him.

Something was terribly wrong.

“Dad, I-if you’re doing this to scare me, I-it’s not funny!” he hissed. The rational part of his brain had shut down due to fear and all he could think about was Peter lying dead in a pool of his blood somewhere.

He hated to think about that idea more than anything.

Blinking back into reality, Peter took another step down, the shadows lapping at his feet, beckoning him further into the darkness. His pupils grew in an attempt to see through the blackness and when he finally reached the end of the stairs, he paused.

The kitchen was empty as far as he could see, and so was the dining area and the living room.

Peter’s head turned towards the other set of stairs that led further down into the house; further down into the shadows.

“Dad…?”

Peter looked to the side and eyed the shape of the knife holder that sat not far from him on the kitchen counter. “Carrying one wouldn’t hurt…” he thought aloud. Hurrying over, the young teen pulled a large kitchen knife from the slot and gripped the handle tightly. He then turned and crept out of the kitchen area and towards the other set of stairs.

But before he could begin to descend down them, two hands shot out of the darkness and clamped down on his mouth and the wrist holding the knife.

Hot breath blew into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“Gotcha.”

 

Tony crept back upstairs from the basement. “Nothing,” he muttered, glancing with a confused expression at the wrench that still sat heavy in his hand. “No one’s here…” Sighing, the older Stark ran a hand through his hair and walked all the way up to Peter’s room. “Well, Peter,” he began as he finished climbing the stairs, “False alarm, there was nothing ther- “ He then looked up and froze upon seeing that his son was missing.

“Peter!” he called, his brown eyes widening with increasing worry. “Peter!” he hurried further into the room to make sure Peter wasn’t just in an awkward spot. “Shi*…” He spun around on his heels and made a beeline for the stairs. Hurrying down two steps at a time, Tony jumped onto the floor of the lower level and began hurriedly searching every nook and cranny of the household.

“Peter!” Tony looked under the tables, in the bathroom, back upstairs and under their beds, in their closet, in the kitchen cupboards, and even under the nearby couches. 

Logically, he knew that Peter probably wouldn’t fit in half of those places. But he wasn’t thinking clearly at that moment.

He just had to find him.

“PETER!” he yelled, full-blown panicking. His son was missing; gone, without a trace. 

“Police,” Tony murmured, thinking from fear and not from logic. “The police can help.” He spun around on his heel and began to hurry towards the phone that sat on the living room wall.

He didn’t make it two steps before a sly, unfamiliar voice froze him in his tracks.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. You see, that would result in something horrible happening to you or your son, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“Turn around, would you, please?”

Tony didn’t want to comply. He didn’t want to give the sick f*ck behind him the satisfaction. But he couldn’t be foolish in a situation like this. 

Peter’s life was at stake here.

And that was the only thing compelling him to turn around and face his surprise ‘guest’ with great reluctance.

“Thank you.”

Tony glared as a response to the other’s voice.

“Where is he?” Tony’s question was short and stone cold. He wanted a forward answer; not one that would beat around the bush.

Peter, his son, was missing.

And it was this stranger’s entire fault.

“Where’s who? I just got here-“

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” Tony snapped. “Now answer the question. Where is my son?!”  
How dare he have the audacity to break into my home and play innocent about Peter?!

The taller man in front of him grinned slyly through the darkness, his white teeth shining and his green eyes flashing. “We’ll get to your boy soon,” he promised, venom lacing his dark tone. “But first, I shall introduce myself.” The man bowed as if he had given the greatest performance of his life. “My name is Raymond. I’m here simply for the cause of our own amusement, no matter the possible lifelong consequences that could come with it.”

“ ‘Our’?” Tony’s eyes widened a smidge. “You’re not alone?” Raymond beamed.

“Of course not,” he chirped, bouncing on his toes. “What’s the fun of playing a team game solo?”-“

“How many?” Tony demanded. Raymond hummed.

“It’s just me and my friend…” A wicked grin spread across his face. “Who is currently have a marvellous time with your son.”

Tony had to use every single ounce of willpower he had to not lunge forward and lynch the piece of sh*t right there and then.

“I swear to god, if you so much as think about hurting him, I will-“

“You’ll what?” Raymond huffed, crossing his arms and eyeing Tadashi with complete disdain. “We’re the ones in control here.” He smirked, walking forward so that he was two feet away from the bristling Stark. “We’re bigger that both of you spineless sh*ts. We have the power. You do not.”

Tony had never been so furious in his life. Sure, there were times when Peter did something so achingly stupid that he thought he would explode from frustration, and there were times when flirtatious employees at his work, or out in the public, couldn’t take a single hint and he ended up being that bad guy after accidently yelling his rejection to them. But this time? Oh no.

Tony was seeing red.

“Fate works in funny ways,” the intruder said, “Especially when you threaten the life of the son of a very overprotective, and very smart man.” It was Tony’s turn to smirk. “Don’t you dare underestimate me, Raymond. Because I’ll be more than happy to show you what I’m capable of.”

Raymond howled with laughter in response to this, clutching at his stomach and wiping away tears that sprang to his eyes. “You actually think that scares me? Please, Stark, I know you don’t have it in you. You’re nothing but a stuck-up alcoholic playboy who’s too cocky for his own good.” His green eyes darkened, even though he still had a smile on his eerie face. Tony suddenly felt his anger grow. “Not anymore I’m not.”

Raymond smirked, “Nonetheless, Stark, you are still a coward, one that couldn’t even kill to save his own life.”

Tony paused, straightening up some. “But if it meant saving Peter’s life?” Raymond’s grin fell as Tony’s widened in a challenging manner. “Then that’s an entirely different story.”

Raymond became very serious, all hints of playfulness and charm erased from his stature. “Don’t you dare threaten me, Stark,” he growled. “I say the word and your precious son dies.”

Tony bristled. “You wouldn’t dare,” he snapped. Raymond brightened up once more, bouncing on the pads of his feet.

“Then don’t be an idiot and play the hero,” he simply retorted. The man then turned towards the lower set of stairs. “Oh, Felix,” he called into the darkness, startling Tadashi. “Be a dear and bring up Peter, please.”

Light footsteps grew louder as they travelled up the stairs and suddenly, a tall, lanky man walked into view with Peter’s upper arm clutched very tightly in his grasp. Peter himself was tied at the wrists and on his mouth sat a messy strip of duct tape, cutting off his vocals. His pupils were blown with terror and from where he was standing; the elder Stark could see plain as day that the young teen was shaking. 

His heart officially broke when he noticed that Peter was trying desperately to be strong.

Oh Petey…

I’ll get us out of this mess.

I promise.

Raymond smiled. “Thank you very much, Felix!” he chirped, clapping his hands and kissing the taller’s cheek. Felix just grunted in response, abruptly tightening his grip on Peter’s arm and taking pleasure in pained, muffled gasp that came from the teen’s mouth. Tony’s stepped forward, aching to save Peter from the monstrous man, but Raymond lifted up a finger and waggled it as if to say, ‘Oh no you don’t’.

“I have a deal for you, Stark,” he said with a hum. “One that you may feel is unfair, but I’m feeling more generous than usual, so this is a pretty good deal and you’d be very stupid not to take it up.”

“Oh I’d love to accept this deal,” Tony drawled sarcastically. “If I actually knew what it was.”

Raymond chuckled, interlocking his fingers and holding them against his own chest. “Patience is a virtue, Stark,” he said with the click of his tongue. “I was getting to that.” Raymond cleared his throat, dropping his hands. “I want to play a game. A very fun game.”

“What kind-of game…?” Tony asked, slightly nervous, not for him, but for Peter.

“A game of survival.” Raymond tilted his head playfully. “We’re about to make you and your son’s night a night from hell. But, here’s the kicker,” he said, holding up a finger, “If you and your son miraculously survive the night, then at 6AM, Felix and I will leave, vanish, never to be seen again by you two. But if we win… Well, you two won’t be alive to see my victory anyways, so what does it matter?”

Tony suddenly felt queasy. “You’re sick. That’s not even a deal at all!”

Raymond shook his head in disagreement as Peter continued to watch on in horror, struggling against Felix every now and then. “See, here’s where the deal comes in. If you do not play along, I will be forced to kill both of you right now, starting with your little twerp you call a son.” He pouted. “And that’s just no fun for anybody.” 

Tony looked at Peter fearfully, worried sick, before turning back to Raymond, a fierce glare set in his expression. “That’s not a deal, that’s an ultimatum,” he bit. “How in anyway is that generous?”

Raymond sighed. “Really, I thought you were smarter than this, Stark…” He crossed his arms and continued. “I’m giving you and your son the chance to live! Usually I just torture people until they’re begging for death, but I want to push your buttons; I want to see what makes the widely talked about Starks, tick.”  
Tony licked his lips, meeting Peter’s eyes briefly before looking back at their captors. “…Fine. We’ll play. On one condition. You give my son back to me. Right now.”

Raymond grinned. “We were planning on doing that anyway-“ Tony cut him off.

“You didn’t let me finish. You give me my son back and then give us five minutes alone.” Raymond shook his head at this.

“No. Can’t do that.” Tony glared.

“Why not?!”

“That would be cheating.” Raymond smirked. “The whole point of this game is to do things as we go along; spur of the moment; if you will. I can’t let you come up with a plan with your son, because I’m smart enough to know that’s exactly what you were planning on doing, and with brains like yours, I can’t risk such a thing.” He tilted his head once more. “So are you playing or not?”

Tony looked at Peter, who was shaking his head timidly. He could practically hear his son’s pleas.

Dad! Don’t you DARE agree to this! We can find another way! Don’t egg them on!

But Tony was never one to listen to other people’s advice.

“Alright. We’re in.” Tony held out a hand, a cold, dark look on his face. “Now give Peter back to me.”

Raymond smirked. “Good.” Ignoring Tony’s outstretched hand, he nodded at Felix, who smirked and threw Peter into Tony’s waiting arms.

Tony immediately set to work, untying Peter’s hands and carefully peeling the duct tape off of his mouth. He pulled his son into a tight embrace, holding his head with one hand and tightly hugging him around the waist with the other. “You’re okay. We’re going to be okay…”

Peter shook his head, pulling away and looking at his father with teary, fear stricken eyes. “No, we’re not,” he hissed quickly, knowing they only had a few seconds to talk. “You just made the worst decision!” Tony frowned, a bit offended.

“Peter, what are you talking about? They would’ve killed us otherwise-!”

“No, Dad,” Peter interrupted, his tone dreadful.

“You just gave them permission to do whatever they want to us.”

Tony straightened up and yanked Peter behind him, glowering at the two intruders as he backed away, forcing Peter to do the same.

‘You just gave them permission to do whatever they want to us.’

The older faintly frowned to himself.

What could Peter possibly have meant by that…?

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind for now, he tightened his grip on his son’s wrist, determined not to let the smaller out of his grasp. Raymond and Felix would not harm another hair on Peter’s head.

Not as long as he could help it.

Raymond suddenly grinned, folding his hands together and tilting his head.  
“Shall we go over the rules?” he asked.

Tony’s frown became more apparent.

“The rules?”

“Of course,” Raymond chimed, chuckling a bit. “We can’t have a game without rules.” He turned to his partner. “Isn’t that right, Felix?”

The other simply grunted in response.

Tony glanced at him and tensed dramatically when he noticed the taller man staring straight at Peter.

Straight at his son.  
Tony felt his chest tighten.

He didn’t like the look Felix was giving the teen.

He didn’t like it one. bit.

Raymond clapped his hands, capturing the father and sons’ attention once more. “Are you both listening? This is important.”

“Yes,” Tony replied stiffly with narrowed eyes. “We are.”

“Good.” Raymond reeled back a bit. “Let us start with the basics-“

“Oh, but Ray,” Felix piped up, finally taking his eyes off of the younger Stark and shocking everyone in the process. No one had expected him to utter a single word, let alone interrupt his partner. “I have a better idea…”

Both Starks paled a bit.

That doesn’t sound good…

The other psychopath perked up upon hearing this. “Hm? What’s that, Felix?”

A sickening grin spread across the lanky man’s face. “Let’s let these ‘geniuses’ figure out the rules for themselves.”

Tony’s eyes widened with slight alarm. “Wait- what-?”

“Excellent idea!” Raymond gasped. Tony felt sick at seeing the other so excited at the mere idea of their misery. “See, Felix? I’m not the only clever one here.”

“I guess not.”

You can’t be serious!” The elder Stark interrupted, causing both of the intruders to look at him with curious gazes. “That’s not fair to my boy and I? We hardly know how to play this damn game in the first place! Taking away the rules and making us figure them out on our own?! That’s downright dirty!”

“At least give us a hint?” Peter piped up from behind his father. Tony squeezed his wrist and quietly shushed him in return.

The less attention drawn to his son, the better.

“Nope. No hints,” Raymond sang, laughing at the grief that crossed through the others’ expressions. “You two look so lost! It’s quite pathetic!”

Tony bristled. “Your tyrant personality is more pathetic than our fear, Raymond,” he sneered, his free hand clenching into a fist.

Felix’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Apologize,” he demanded, immediately picking up on Raymond’s wounded pride. “Apologize to him, Stark. Right now.”

“No,” was the genius’s immediate response. “I will not apologize to that sick bastard. If anything, he should be apologizing to us. Both of you should be apologizing.”

“Say you’re sorry,” Felix continued in a cold, unsettling tone of voice.

Tony refused to back down. “No.”

“You have until the count of three…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he could hear Peter whisper behind him. 

What is this? Kindergarten? Tony thought incredulously, staring Felix down with a glare of his own as he began the counting.

“One…”

Tony took note of the anger practically radiating off Felix in waves.

“Two…”

He watched as a smug, ‘you-should-have-listened’ smirk stretched across Raymond’s face.

“Three.”

Felix lunged.  
Tony acted fast, throwing Peter to the side for safety and jumping in the opposite direction, rolling across the floor and hissing in pain as his head collided with the coffee table. Felix skidded to a stop, whirling to face Tony with an insane look of fury. 

Tony’s eyes widened with disbelief. 

He was absolutely livid.

Felix lunged again. Tony tried to roll out of the way once more, but Felix was faster. He grabbed Tony’s leg, pulling the male towards him with surprising strength. Across the room, Peter wailed with distress at the sight of his father, so vulnerable in the other’s grasp.

Tony felt as hopeless as he looked.

Like a mouse caught in the paws of a vicious cat.

“I warned you, Stark,” Felix spat, straddling the man’s waist after flipping him around. He pulled his arm back, and before the helpless genius knew it, his fist was flying forward and pain was exploding through his jaw.

Tony cried out in pure pain.

Across the room, Peter screamed upon hearing witnessing this and picked himself up off the floor. He ran towards them, only to be swept off of his feet by an equally strong Raymond. 

“Shh,” The twisted man whispered into Peter’s ear. “Your father brought this on himself.”

Felix reeled back, punching Tony over and over and over.

In the cheek. In the jaw. In the eye. In the nose. 

“All you had to say,”Felix began between punches, grunting as he did so. “Was ‘Sorry’. Was that to much to ask of you-?”

Tony felt his vision swim with black dots.

The pain wouldn’t end. 

“S-STOP-!” Peter cried in the background, after what seemed like years of attacks, struggling against Raymond’s hold. “STOP HITTING HIM!” A sob escaped the young teen’s throat. “HAVEN’T YOU DONE ENOUGH?”

Felix paused, stopping just before he could land another blow to Tony’s bruising face. Straightening up, he cracked his knuckles and twisted around, grinning at Peter deviously. “You’re right. I have done enough…” Turning back to Tony, he leaned down, planting a hard kiss on the other’s lips. “Try that again, and next time it’s your son,” ignoring the furious glare that Tony sent his way, and walking back over to Raymond.

Raymond beamed and let go of Peter, who, after recovering form the horrific scene, ran over to his injured father. “Felix, what would I do without you?” the psychotic man asked.

Felix smirked, missing his head. “Crash and burn.”

Meanwhile, Peter was helping his wounded father sit up, propping him against the nearby sofa. Tears fell down Peter’s cheeks at the sight of the other’s face. “O-oh my god, D-Dad…”  
Tony looked dreadful.

Despite this, however, he smiled at his son, pain evident in his expression, although he did his best to hide it. “I-I’m okay, Peter…” he murmured. “R-Really… I am…”

“H-he wouldn’t stop hitting you,” Peter lightly argued. “He was ruthless. H-he even kissed you…!”

Tony laughed bitterly. “I-I guess I’m just that irresistible…”

Peter let out a sour laugh, despite the situation. Then there were a few moments of silence, before Peter admitted to his dad, “I was scared that he was going to kill you, Dad…” he admitted quietly, shrugging off his hoodie and pressing one of the sleeves to his father’s bleeding nose. “Never scare me like that again…”

“I’ll try not to, Petey,” Tony muttered through the cloth.

Peter frowned, his eyes welling up with tears once more. “Dad-“

“Rule number one!” Raymond interrupted quite obnoxiously, grinning venomously as he and Felix stalked towards the father and son . “You do exactly as we say, when we say it.”

“Otherwise…” Felix cut in, smirking at Tony, who glowered in return. “Well… you know what will happen.”

“Monsters…” Peter muttered under his breath, pressing the cloth a bit harder on Tony’s wound. “Both of you. Absolute monsters.”

“Oh no, Peter,” Raymond cut in. Upon hearing the other say Peter’s name, Tony immediately wrapped his arms protectively around his son, pulling the younger close and practically growling at the one talking. Raymond, amused, continued. “Felix and I aren’t monsters.”

“You both are for allowing us to do this to you.”

Peter went to talk but was silenced by the other.

“The more you fight, the less time you have to live. They better you obey, the longer you have to live.”

“Point blank,” Felix interrupted without a hint of remorse in his tone. “Raymond and I are going to break you both down until you’re begging to be killed.” The Stark father and son flinched in unison at the sudden dark turn in the conversation.  
Felix grinned.

“We’re going to strip you of everything you were, are, and will be. You two will be crushed, gone, hopeless.”

Tony gripped onto Peter tighter.

“And when you both are at your worst… then, and only then, will we allow death to take you both.”

“Then and only then, will we win.”

Suddenly, Peter’s earlier words echoed through his mind once more. 

‘You just gave them permission to do whatever they want to us.’

Shit.

Peter was beginning to get antsy.

It has been an hour since Felix attacked his dad.

It has been an hour since their lives were so blatantly threatened.

It has been an hour since Felix and Raymond spoke to them.

The younger Stark felt like he was going to throw up.

He couldn’t handle the dreadful anticipation.

Currently, he and his father were seated on the couch as close to each other as possible. His father’s nose had stopped bleeding by then, thankfully, but fresh bruises were beginning to blossom across his face.

Peter looked a little to the left at their captors, who were busy making themselves at home in their kitchen. Peter’s stomach churned with absolute disgust at the thought of those a**holes eating their food, “How dare you,” he thought, glaring at the muscular man.

Following Peter’s line of sight, Tony let out a small, breathless chuckle. “Relax, Peter. There is plenty more food…”

“Look at them,” Peter scoffed. “They’re acting like they’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Peter-“

“Like they didn’t just try to end your life.” Tears began to spring into his eyes.

“Petey, Shh…” Tony glanced at the other two men nervously, relaxing a tad when he noticed they were too busy eating to pay them any mind. 

“Dad, I’m scared.” Tony’s face softened.

“Kiddo,”

“I’m serious,” the smaller whimpered, keeping his voice down so that the others couldn’t hear him. He sat up more, turning his body so that he was facing his father. “They’re just going to continue to torture you, and maybe me, and they’re n-not g-going to s-stop. What if they kill you? I won’t be able to live without you, Dad.” 

Tony wilted a bit. “Peter…”

“What are you two talking about?”

The captive father and son jumped and turned to see Raymond standing in front of the coffee table, nibbling on an apple while Felix stood next to him with an icy cold glare.  
Peter flinched and edged back, and Tony moved in front of him, and out of Raymond’s line of sight.

“I was just was trying to comfort him,” he said truthfully, he didn’t think he would be able to get anything past these guys anyway. “He’s terrified thanks to you two…”

“Good,” Felix piped up from the back with a smirk. “Keeps you all on your toes; makes the game more interesting.’

“Now, now, Felix,” Raymond scolded lightly, turning his upper body around to quickly glance at his partner. “Let’s not be rude.” He then turned back to the Starks and forced a smile. Putting on a mock British accent, Raymond turned towards Tony. “Stark, my good fellow, may we please borrow Peter?”

Instantly, the older Stark let out an inhuman growl, wrapping his arms around his son and locking the boy against his side. “No,” he snapped. “You cannot. Not without me around.”

Raymond frowned a bit. “My, my. Did we already forget the rules?” His hand shot out, gripping Tony’s throat and pressing his thumb hard into his windpipe.

Tony wheezed.

“You do as we say, when we say it.” Raymond smirked, his eyes flashing. “We’ll be taking your son now.”

Tony was relentless, though. Still fighting for his right to breathe, the older Stark lifted his hand, gripping Raymond’s hand and sinking his thumbnail into the underside of his wrist. Raymond shot back with a yowl, gripping his wrist and glaring daggers at the two while Tony spoke once more, his voice now raspy. “I said no. I’m not letting you take him,” he hissed, practically sitting on top of the younger in an effort to shield him from view.

“Oh, that won’t do. Felix!” Raymond didn’t have to say anymore.

Felix was instantly on alert, walking over and standing by Raymond.

What happened next was a complete blur.

One minute, Peter was under his father ’s body, safe and sound. The next, his father was being thrown off of him as if he were nothing but a mere ragdoll and Peter himself was being yanked up and into he strong, inescapable hold of Raymond. 

Tony was livid. “Let go of him!” he screamed, standing and charging towards Raymond, only to be thrown back by Felix. He was quick to recover, though; standing up and charging once again at the man who was clutching his son. “You a**holes, don’t you dare take him!” 

Felix grabbed his forearm this time, twisting around and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Tony’s head slammed into the grounds and soon, the older was seeing black dots appear once again in his blurry vision.

Peter, who had been screaming and fighting in protest, stilled, his chest physically aching at the sight of his father in such a distressed demeaning sight.

Don’t hurt him…

Oh god, please don’t hurt Dad .

Not anymore.

Please. 

His dad tried to get up again, and that’s when Peter had had enough.

“Dad, stop!” Peter yelled from within Raymond’s grasp, panting a bit. His father paused, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Peter with a helpless gaze.

“P-Peter -“

“Please…” tears were falling down Peter’s cheeks as he gazed towards his dad. “Don’t fight them. Don’t hurt yourself more. Please.”

“Listen to your little kiddo there, Stark,” Felix sneered, kicking the injured man for good measure. “He speaks some wise words.”

“N-no…” Tony stood up again with great difficulty, wobbling a bit as his eyes darkened with hatred towards their captors. “I-I’m not letting you take my son away from me…” He began to step awkwardly towards them, unnerving Raymond a bit. Felix’s eyes narrowed dangerously at this, his fists clenching with rage and irritation.

“Now you’re just asking for me to pummel you again,” he berated, cracking his knuckles. “We’re taking Peter upstairs with us. Now be a good fellow and sit your pathetic a** back on that couch.” Tony’s face hardened. 

“I am not letting you take my son away from me.”

Felix huffed, stepping away from Peter and Raymond, who were watching the entire scene with similar, shell-shocked expressions. “Raymond,” he said coolly, staring Tony down with an unreadable expression. “Take young Peter upstairs and start with the treatment. I’ll be right up.”

Cheerfully, the shorter man nodded, clutching his hostage tighter in his hold. “Okay! Don’t take too long!” With that, he turned and carried/dragged Peter up the stairs and up to Peter’s bedroom. Tony could see the fear etched into Peter’s face, and his heart broke when he started desperately started calling for him.

“D-Dad!”

But Tony Stark was powerless to do anything.

“N-no-!” He tried to go after them, but none other than Felix, who smirked, and easily blocked the path.

“You really stuffed up this time, buddy…” He took a step towards the genius, who stood his ground defiantly despite the terror he felt.

“Say good-night, Stark.”

“Put me down, you sick bastard!”

Raymond smirked at the boy in his arms. “As you wish,” he hummed, dropping Peter onto his bed. But before the teen had a chance to get up and run off, his psychotic captor immediately climbed on top of him, leaning over and placing his hands on either side of his victim’s head. He then leaned down, uncomfortably close, and licked up his cheek slowly, making Peter shiver in disgust.

Peter then paled a bit, his heart race increasing as his mind immediately thought up various worst-case scenarios that were to potentially happen to him.

He was going to be sick.  
Again.

“N-no,” he stuttered, feeling his throat tighten as anxiety surged through him. He began to struggle under the other’s weight, refusing to go down without a fight. “N-no, don’t! Don’t you dare-!”

Raymond quickly lifted back up and glanced down at him, confused by the teen’s behaviour, before realization suddenly struck him, causing him to throw back his head and laugh. “Oh, Peter, I’m not going to do that! Oh, god no!” He then went rigid before slowly leaning down and eerily whispering in his ear. “That’s Felix’s job.” He sat back up and laughed creepily. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t leave this spot.”

Peter frowned. “What-“ He was cut off by his hands being suddenly yanked above his head. Before he even knew it, Peter was bound unwillingly to the headboard. The teen instantly panicked, jerking at his bondage as fear once again reared its ugly head at him. “U-Untie me!” he snapped, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he tried to work himself free. “D-Dad! Help!”

Raymond giggled yet again, irritating Peter to no end. “But then we wouldn’t be able to play!”

This made the young teen stop, him looking up at Raymond the best that he could from his position on the bed. “Play what…?” he asked, dreading the answer.

The older looked down at him, an insane gleam in his eye.

“You’ll see. Don’t worry though Pete, by the end, you’ll want it.”

 

Tony watched as Raymond yanked his son upstairs into their bedroom, and felt as Felix continued to pummel his already bruised frame. 

“How.” Punch.  
“Many.” Kick.  
“Times.” Crack.  
“Do I.” Punch.  
“Have.” Crack.  
“To do. “ Kick.  
“This.” Punch.  
Tony groaned. He just hoped that is Felix was here than that meant that Raymond wouldn’t be doing anything bad to Peter.

This thought, however, was proven incorrect when he heard cries of distress coming from upstairs. From Peter.

“N-NO! D-don’t you d-dare-!”

“Untie me!” 

Suddenly it clicked. He knew exactly what these bastards were planning to do to his son. His fifteen-year-old son.

“You bastard! What is he doing to him!” He ground out. Felix smirked, obviously hearing Peter’s cries as well. 

“Well, hopefully not much. I wouldn’t want to miss out on the show after all,” He grinned smugly.

“D-Dad! Help!”

That set him off. He was not going to let these monsters assault his boy. With newfound hope, he swung his fist up at Felix’s face, said man recoiling back in shock more than anything, and falling back about a meter away.

Not wasting any time, Tony turned and dashed up the stairs, albeit slowly, thanks to his beaten body, and was horrified to see the small frame of his son tied to the headstand of his bed, with Raymond leaning over the top of him, kissing him roughly, while Peter was shaking and trembling in fear. He saw red.

When Peter’s eyes met his they were as wide as saucers; the fear in them was as plain as day. Peter saw Raymond get off him, but paid him no mind. He remained in shock for a few moments at the sight of his father, before the terror returned to his features. “Dad, behind you!”

Before Tony could process what his son said, he came face to face with a fuming Felix, who didn’t even say anything before delivering a vicious right hook that instantly made Tony black out.

Peter looked traumatized. He looked at his unconscious father, before realizing that now he was alone with their two tormentors. His trembling grew tenfold.

“Scratch what we planned, Ray. I’m getting sick of this one. But as bad as I want him dead right now, I think that he needs to suffer a bit more first.” At the horrified look Peter gave him, Felix only laughed. “Don’t worry, Pete. I think that Daddy’s had enough fun time for now, don’t you think,” when he got no answer, he walked up to Peter, who was still tied to the bed, and slammed his fist into the wall right next to his head, making the boy flinch and keep shaking. “I said, don’t you think?” He said again, getting small but quick nods from the trembling teen.

“Now settle down Felix, we have to wait until the big one wakes before we start on this little squirt. Tie up the disobedient bastard for me, dear? I’ll tie up the runt and we’ll bring them both downstairs. It’s more roomy.” Said Raymond, appearing out of nowhere and ripping of the tape binding him to the bed, and yanking in into an inescapable hold. Peter didn’t dare struggle, without his dad with him all of his confidence was lost. He felt himself being dragged downstairs where his dad laid, his arms and legs being currently bound with duct tape. Before he knew it, the same was being done to himself, his arms in front of him and his ankles together.

“Now we wait for daddy-o to rise from the dead, and then the fun can commence…”

A blindfold was put over his head roughly, and then all sight was removed, doubling his fear. He raised his bound hands to try and adjust it off his eyes, but a chilling voice stopped him:

“You even think about touching that blindfold and I’ll beat you and daddy into tomorrow. Am I clear?”

Not wanting a repeat of before, Peter quickly nodded, relieved when he heard Felix walk away.

 

When Tony woke he felt the unwanted presence of tape wound around his wrists and feet, and the lingering sense that something bad was about to happen. He immediately thought of his son, and searched the room for him. He thankfully noticed that neither Felix nor Raymond were in the room. He eventually spotted Peter slumped against the sofa, in similar restraints, save for the blindfold over his upper face and eyes. He saw him mumbling things to himself, and he was trembling in the spot. 

Suddenly, he remembered. Peter has a huge fear of the dark. Ever since the death of the kid’s parents, Peter had always feared of the dark, as it meant he was alone, helpless, and vulnerable. It was always his biggest phobia, and he wondered if Raymond and Felix actually knew that, or if the blindfold was just a lucky guess.

“Peter,” he quietly called out, as to not alert their torturers of his awakening, as he had a feeling that something was going to happen then.

“D-daddy?” his trembling son mumbled, slightly slowing down his shaking.

“I’m here buddy. Take your blindfold off and you can see me.” At this statement Peter froze, remembering Felix’s earlier threat, and immediately started shaking again. “I can’t.” 

“Why not buddy?” His son only shook harder but it wasn’t Peter’s voice that responded.

“Because I told him not to, Stark. Nice to see you back from the dead, isn’t it? I personally liked it better when you weren’t talking and we were just with your son here, but I think we can work with this.” At the sound of Felix’s voice Peter curled closer in on himself, and gave out small whispers that sounded like ‘Don’t hurt him’ and ‘No, Daddy,’

“Don’t worry, Pete.” Said Raymond, coming out of the shadows and into the light I think that daddy-o has had enough playtimes for a little while, hmm? If he does what he’s told from now on, then we won’t have any reason to hurt him or you at all. Right now, however, dear Felix has a little dispute that he must solve with your dad. This time though, Peter, you get to participate! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Hey, you leave him out of this!” Tony interjected, but it was no use. With one quick nod from Felix, Raymond walked over to the still weak genius and propped him against the couch, before handcuffing his ankle to the leg of the couch, and turning him so he has direct view of the centre of the room, direct view of Peter.

“Do you remember that little conversation we had, Stark? The first time you disobeyed me. Right at the end there, you might not have caught it, but I said and I quote, ‘next time it will be your son’. Do you not remember that? Well, clearly you don’t, because that didn’t seem to stop you from trying to be the Hero. This time though, I feel like Petey-Pie should get some fun time as well, don’t you? “ Felix said. Tony felt fear wash over him.  
“Please don’t hurt him, p-please,” Tony begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you recklessly interfered with our plans. Looks like you have no choice now don’t you? At least now you and your son will look the same, after all, isn’t that what all sons always aspire to be, just like their father’s.” Felix didn’t give Tony the chance to answer before ramming his fist into Peter’s torso, the boy not expecting it and screaming out in pain.

“Hey! Leave him alone! Please!!” Tony blood boiled at these monsters for daring to punch his kid. Felix, however, paid it no mind and continued to lay blow after blow onto Peter’s small body.

“No please!” Peter sobbed after feeling hands put pressure onto his ankle, preparing to snap it. “Blame you’re a*sshole of a father for this one, kid,” Raymond sneered, before Felix snapped his ankle, eliciting a heart-wrenching scream from the bound teen. 

“Stop it, stop it right now! I’m going to kill you!” Tony growled, livid at seeing his son in so much pain. They snapped his ankle. A kid’s ankle. His kid’s ankle. While he was tied to a bloody couch, helpless to do anything. 

“Dad, help me,” Peter sobbed. Tony’s heart broke.

“Ok, I think that’s enough for now, don’t you think Stark? Feels good to share, doesn’t it? Hopefully, now you finally realised that we won’t be taking anymore of your pathetic bull, okay? Now, you should probably go check on the kiddo there, he doesn’t look too good.” With that, Raymond cut the tape around Tony and walked out of the room.

Without wasting a moment, Tony dashed to where Peter was slumped over; small whimpers and sobs wracking his frame. Tony went to take of the blindfold, but Peter flinched away in fear and turned away. Tony was quick to reassure his son.

“Shh, Petey, it’s me buddy. I’ve got you kiddo. I’m just going to take your blindfold off, okay?” When his son didn’t respond, Tony began to gently ease the blindfold off of his head. Only to be met by the most fear-filled eyes he has ever seen.

“Oh, Peter, I’ve got you, it’s okay, I won’t let them hurt you again,” He finished undoing Peter’s bonds and pulled him into a tight hug.

“B-But, won’t they j-just h-hurt you again, D-Dad? Peter whispered into Tony quietly, tears filling his eyes. “Petey, they snapped your ankle. I don’t care how much more they hurt me; I’m not letting them near you again. You got that, Peter?” He said gently yet sternly, he didn’t want his son to get anymore injured than he already was.

“O-ok, Dad. Just, don’t die for me, o-ok?” Peter’s tear-brimmed eyes looked directly into him. “We’ll see, Petey. Now, let’s elevate this ankle before it gets any worse, okay.” Tony then gets a throw blanket from the couch and elevates Peter’s ankle, before using some of the tape that was previously used to bind the both of them to make the blanket stay in place. After that, neither Stark spoke, both just enjoying the few moments of peace they were allowed.

“What time is it, Dad?” Peter asks.

This makes Tony think. How long exactly had their captors tormented them? They arrived at around 9:00pm, but he was unsure of how long it had been since they first came into contact with Felix and Raymond. “I don’t know, Petey. Shh, it’s alright.”

“Sick of us already are you, Peter? I thought we were having fun,” Once again the chilling voice of Raymond intruded their peace and brought them back into their harsh reality. “How’s the ankle, Petey?” he asked mockingly. At the use of his son’s name reserved only for him was spoken so heartlessly like it was a joking matter, Tony growled. “You don’t get to call him that.” Raymond smirked.

“Funny, because last time I checked, whatever you think or say to me Stark, doesn’t affect what I say or do, to you. Or Petey here,” he added with a sly grin. He then turned to Peter. “How does that feel, Peter, to know that anything we do, your daddy is going to be powerless to do anything,” Peter wilted into Tony’s embrace and buried his face closer into his father. 

“Please, please just leave.” Tony begged. “Can’t you see you’ve done enough!” It was that moment that Felix decided to make his appearance into the main living area and let out a loud chuckle. “Didn’t you hear us at the start, Stark? We said if you survive, then we will leave at 6am. Which, I believe, still leaves us with roughly… another 5 and a half hours to spend with you guys. Isn’t that fun? Well, we will be leaving you guys alone for now, enjoy it though, because our next activity will be in roughly half and hour. So, enjoy it.” Then both he and Raymond left the room, leaving Tony with a shaking Peter.

“Shh, Petey, it’s okay, Shh,” Tony rocked his son back and forth. Tony then made a decision. He couldn’t put up with these monsters breaking into their house and then torturing him and his baby anymore. He was going to call Natasha. “Peter, come with me,” He helped his son up and they began walking towards where Tony kept a spare comm. He propped Peter against the wall and quietly spoke into the comm. “Peter, you have to be quiet, okay? We can’t let them hear us, you got that buddy? I’m going to call Natasha. She’ll help us.” Peter gave a small nod and Tony gave him a reassuring smile. “Stark, this better be important.”  
“Oh god, I'm so happy you answered, Nat. Listen, Peter and I need your help. These psychos broke in, and they aren’t letting us leave. They are torturing us, and wrecking the place. They snapped Peter’s leg. They nearly assaulted him…” Tony felt a tear come to his eye as he recalled the pure fear on his son’s face as Raymond leaned over him, touching him in all the wrong places.  
“Nearly?”  
“I managed to stop him in time, at least I hope.”  
“And what did they do to you?” Natasha could tell by the way Tony was wheezing, that he also was severely hurt-How stupid did he think she was?  
“I’m fine, Nat, but you need to come down here ASAP, these wackos only seem to get more angry by the hour. I gotta go, get Steve.”  
He put the comm down when he heard a quiet voice that sounded small and frightened.

“Dad,” The voice of his son sounded scratchy and restricted. He slowly turned around only to be met with his precious, innocent Peter, pinned to he sturdy chest of Felix, tears streaming down his face. Felix, on the other hand, had a deadly scowl on his face, and held a sharp switchblade to his son’s throat. The teen’s arms were pinned to his sides, and his toes were barely touching the ground, his head slightly tilted back as to avoid the blade poised at his neck. Tony was fuming, but also terrified.

“Let him go, Felix,” he demanded. Natasha was coming now. They had the upper hand. Or so he thought.

“Do you ever listen?” Felix grounded out. “We said no calling anyone. Quite clearly actually. But, the ever-heroic Tony Stark had to disobey our orders. Again. Now, I am so beyond fed up with you and your arrogance, so I think it might be best if I take little Petey here and go have some one on one time, with someone who actually obeys orders. But first-”

Raymond once again came out of nowhere and snapped a pair of handcuffs onto one of his wrists and then to the bar stool next to the comm. “No, Dad,” Peter whispered. He knew he was being a baby, but he was so scared. And now his dad couldn’t help him. He had no protector, no one to shield him from the pain that these monsters are causing him.

“Shh… son, everything will be okay,” Felix mockingly cooed. Peter felt a bit of anger at that. They have no right to call him their son of all things None. At. All. He struggled a bit in Felix’s grip and with as much courage as he could must, hissed to his tormentor. “You don’t get to call me that. I am not your son.” He wasn’t going to let these guys mock his dad. He was worth a million of them.

He wasn’t expecting the knife to go further into his neck, and gave a small whimper when it did. His neck suddenly felt warm, and he guessed that blood must have been beginning to spill down his neck. Time to shut up now.

“Okay, I think that we are ready for our next activity, don’t you guys think? But this one is exclusive just for you, Peter, so we are going to go into a different part of this place. V.I.P.’s only.” Tony, although he sent help, felt the hopelessness sink in as he watched his precious son be dragged away from him, no doubt to be once again tortured because of his stupidity.

Nat, please hurry.

He was afraid when Raymond backhanded his father’s already unrecognisable face. 

He was afraid when Felix threatened him with a gun.

He was afraid when he was dragged away as his dad was left to watch.

But now? When his father cannot help him and he's stock with two sadistic strangers alone? No, he wasn't afraid. He was terrified. 

He tried to fight when Felix tried to drag him up to his room (again), and succeeded to see his father's worried face before Raymond grabbed his wrists and positioned them behind his back, tightly securing them yet again with silver handcuffs. 

Felix bent towards Peter and whispered, "Stop fighting. Unless you want us to hurt 'Daddy' again?" Peter froze at his spot. Despite how scared he is, he won't let these idiots hurt his father again. Raymond giggled and pets Peter's hair in almost father like way, "Good boy Pete! You're getting it!" Peter heard Felix giggle in front of him and then he was pushed into his room.

Raymond pulled out another pair of handcuffs (only God knows from where) and tied Peter to the headboard of the bed in a position so Peter is sitting with his arms painfully pulled above him.

Peter watched Raymond and Felix go stand in the far corner of the room, whispering, looking at him from time to time, laughing. He had not a tip of a clue what he was going to do. His father couldn't help him, and he can't use his powers. Putting his secret identity as "Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman", was out of the question- he was NOT going to give these monsters something else to use against them. A figure’s presence next to him took him out of his thoughts. Peter watched the figure, which identified themselves as Raymond, as he sat next to him and placed his head on Peter lower belly. "What are you thinking about, kid?" he asked while lifting his hand and stroking Peter’s cheek.

Peter tried to get away from him, only causing Felix to sit on his other side and place his chin on Peter's shoulder. "Come on Petey, just stop fighting it" he whispered in Peter's ear, "Don't” the teen hissed. “Don’t call me that," Peter said with all of the might he could get at the moment, which wasn't much. The shaky sound of his own voice terrified him, sounding far too young, and far too scared. 

As expected, Felix only snorted at him, and Raymond laughed while moving his hand to Peter's chin. "Or what?" he placed his hand back on his lap, and ran his other hand on Peter's jeans.

"You are ours now, Peter." Peter started to wiggle, trying to get away from the monster looming over him, "-And you can thank your papa for that." Felix said, his warm breath giving Peter goose bumps. The new understanding of what was happening rushed through Peter and he started shaking. "W-who a-are you?" he barley stammered. 

Raymond’s smile became wider, his rough hands raining up and down Peter's leg, from his knee to his the edge of his groin. "Relax, Peter. Maybe, at the end, you will enjoy this", Peter felt his cheeks go hot, and gasped when Felix kissed his neck. Felix looked at him and started laughing like there was no tomorrow. 

"Look, Ray! He's blushing!’’ He sneered his next words, “Well that's just adorable". He kissed Peter again, this time on his cheek. Peter started feeling his discomfort rise, this situation he was stuck in freaking him out more them it did before. "S-stop it," he whispered. Raymond stopped touching him and Felix stopped kissing him. They left Peter and set across him on the bed, both smirking smugly at him. Raymond clasped his coarse fingers around Peter's chin and made the teenager look at him. "What is the magic word, Peter?" he asked, mocking the bound teen in front of him. Peter barely recognized his own voice when he whispered, "P-please". Raymond smiled in mockery and kissed Peter, holding their lips together by force for five torturous seconds, and then he broke the kiss.

Raymond stroked Peter's head lovingly, making the teen shrink a bit. "Good boy. Now we'll leave you here and go talk with Daddy for a little while. You won't try any thing... will you?" Felix threatened. Peter could only nod while Felix and Raymond walked down the stairs towards the living room.

The last thing he remembered accurately was his father screaming in rage from downstairs, and then he fainted.

Tony felt sick.  
His Peter, his little boy, is upstairs with two sadistic psychopaths.

Stuck with the sons of b*tches that had traumatized him, hurt him.

And he was stuck in the living room.

Downstairs.

Where he can't help him.

Unfortunately, Tony has a developed imagination. And with nothing better to do than sit in his restraints and wait for Steve and Natasha, he dangerously lets his mind wander.

He sits and imagines everything that could happen to his son upstairs. Him arriving too late. Peter being dead. And he wants to throw up. Yes, developed imagination is a curse. So he waits.  
He waits for Natasha to come, mutter a sarcastic remark, and help him.

He waits for Steve to take charge, and save him and Peter from this nightmare.

He waits to see Peter. His kid. God how he wants to see his kid.  
The seconds waiting feel like hours.

Minutes feel like decades.

A whole hour felt like a lifetime.  
Time passes so slowly...

Silence…

A noise from the door. Tony raises his head quickly. Somebody unlocks the lock from the outside. The door opens.  
Help is here.  
Tony swears that he has never been so happy to see a super-soldier and an ex-assassin breaking into his home. Steve and Natasha stood at the front door and watched him with a mixture of shock, determination and mild confusion.

Natasha went to say something but Tony quickly shook his head, motioning her to be quiet. He didn't want Raymond and Felix to know that the help has arrived. Wherever they are.  
That's it, this nightmare is going to end. He almost burst into tears of relief, but then he remembered.  
Peter. These bastards still have Peter.  
This sh*tstorm isn't over just yet.

His heart began to bang quickly as thoughts of all the terrible things that could happen to Peter now, especially if they realise that Steve and Natasha are here. He hardly noticed when Steve reached for the handcuffs circling his wrists.

"Are you all right?" Steve, almost inaudibly, whispered. "I'll be all right," Tony assured him in silence, giving a curt nod. The handcuffs clicked as they were blocked open by a lock pick.

Noise. The three freeze.  
Peter's bedroom door opens and then closes.

Steps on the stairs.

Steve signaled Natasha and Tony to be ready. They are going to murder the people who hurt Tony and Peter.

Tony stood tense as he heard Raymond and Felix step down the stairs and approach him. He tried to remind him that it was different from the last time.

Last time he tried to be strong in front of his son, and he failed horribly.

Last time he got both himself and Peter hurt, because of his own cowardice.

This time though, he will succeed.

This time, he will be strong, properly strong.

This time he's not alone.

He has backup in Steve and Natasha. They will save Peter. Peter will be safe. Peter will be fine and that's all Tony needs.  
The footsteps sounded again, louder this time, and Tony knew they were close.

They are going to get out of this nightmare.  
Tony signaled soundlessly to Steve, who was staring at him with what could only be sympathy and concern. Tony brushed of the reaching hand, silently telling Steve that they can deal with any, emotional trauma, afterwards. Steve nodded sadly and whispered quietly to Natasha beside him.  
This is it.  
Tony braced himself in silence, before leaping around the corner and charging at the monsters known as Raymond and Felix, who shouted in surprise and fell to the floor. Tony wanted to lay into them some more, but he was too weak...

...and some people had already beaten him to the privilege.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see Steve beating both Raymond and Felix, keeping the former in an unbreaking chokehold, while relentlessly shoving the latter against the wall.

From further back, he saw a black blur leaping toward the stairs toward Peter's room...Nat. But his attention was directed back towards Steve who seemed to have let go Raymond and was now just punching, and punching, and punching...  
Tony was seething as he turned towards Raymond. Without warning, he started to mimic Steve.

"You"Punch  
"Don’t"Kick  
"Touch"Crack  
"Anyone"Shove  
"Ever"Kick  
"Again!"Fist  
Tony shouted at the last blow as he kicked Raymond in the ribs and the monster collapsed on the floor. He checked for a pulse and had mixed feelings bout that fact that he found a leak but constant one. Tony stood up panting and tried to catch his breath. He jumped in panic as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It's just Steve. Tony tried to relax, forcing himself to raise his head and meet Steve's worried look. "Are you sure you're all right?" Tony tried to breathe again. "Everything's fine, it's okay, Peter is fine, everything is all right." The sentence repeated itself in his head like a mantra. He nodded at Steve with approval and Steve nodded back.Everything is fine. He headed for the stairs and Steve followed him and together they went up to Peter's room.

Tony entered the room, tense. He did not know what to expect, and in fact he was very frightened.

Peter was in his room with those two sickos for a long time, and he was afraid to find out what they had done to his son.

Tony came into the room, vaguely realizing that Steve was behind him, staring at Natasha who was hugging his son softly and murmured soothing things to him as he sobbed.

Tony was not at all surprised by Natasha's softness around Peter, as much as she tried to remain cold and heartless she crumpled around the doe eyed teenager. He moved slowly toward the two, ignoring everything else in the room. He briefly notices up the pair of broken handcuffs on the floor, wanting to go back downstairs and hurt those bastards some more, but all his attention was turned toward the bed. When he is a few steps away Natasha turns sharply and then calms down when she realizes it's Tony.

She loosens her grip on Peter, and the boy raises his head in confusion. His eyes turn to his father.

For the first time in his life Tony is speechless.  
Tony tries to say something, but everything fails. He and Peter stare at each other for a full minute before they both leap into each other and hug each other tightly. "Peter," Tony said, "You're alright, everything's fine, it's over now." Peter tightens his grip on his father, breaths short and rapid. They sat there embracing, Natasha and Steve watching them from the side and smiling.

Until suddenly, they heard the noise of glass from below. Peter froze and Tony looked at Steve in silent supplication.

Steve nodded in understanding and Natasha gave Peter a little smile, and the two went down to find out what the noise was. Peter and Tony stood in the room, still embracing and waiting. Just as Tony was already worried about what was taking them, Natasha and Steve treaded back up the stairs, looking utterly skittish. Tony wondered could have possible what got to two of the toughest people in the world.

That was until he heard the two dreaded words.

They're gone.  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> So.... it is definitely different to my previous works. I'm not sure if this is too difficult a topic for me to take on, but I am going to give it a go. Thanks to all you authors that inspire me to try and produce the best writing that I can!
> 
> BEFORE YOU GO, please please please leave a comment or criticism, they really help with my writing and give me the confidence to continue with my works ;D
> 
> Have a fabulous day everyone <3


End file.
